Marred and Beautiful
by comebacktobed
Summary: "He was by my side every step of the way. He was there when they had to remove my left breast. Then my right. He was there when I stopped responding to treatments. He was there when I decided not to die."


Thought of this story while I was driving and listening to Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray.

Hope you likey.

* * *

_Edward found me. He wasn't looking._

_He was visiting Carlisle when he said my heartbeat called to him. He had called me his lifeline._

_A dying lifeline. I have breast cancer. Cancer at the age 24. I had fought for three years before he came into my life. This past year was the worst but the easiest because he was by side every step of the way. He was there when they had to remove my left breast. Then my right. He was there when I stopped responding to treatments. He was there when I decided not to die._

His demeanor scared me when he walked into my room. His visits had been the highlight of my time here with his constant adoration and goal to make me smile but today was different. He was quiet and had his eyes on his feet. When he glanced up, I tried to give him my best smile. His returning smile was timid. He was so beautiful when he smiled. Then there was me. Four years in and out of hospitals had taken a toll on me. Looking down, I took in my attire and dullness and frowned.

"Don't. You're exquisite." He knew of my insecurities. I had voiced them on multiple occasions. He had always managed to make me feel beautiful. He saw my beauty as more than skin deep.

He took a seat on my bed next to me. Not looking up, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his lap. Because of the weight loss, my hands were frail with veins fighting their way to the surface. Filled with blood that he craved. Tainted blood. He was tracing the contours of my hand like it was the most fascinating job. Something was wrong.

"You're dying," he said without glancing up. He engulfed my hand into both of his before sighing and looking into my eyes. "I can smell it. Your body can't fight any more. And your heart…" he choked, unable to finish.

"When?" I don't even recognize my voice.

"Tomorrow." He says steadily.

"How can you be so certain? Alice said…" I feel numb.

"I know what Alice said. Her visions have been hazy because you've been fighting this but your heartbeat is growing weaker already… Her vision is set now. Tomorrow evening."

Tomorrow evening. A day left. My body was failing and there was nothing I could do about it. My heart that I feel steadily beating under the hand I didn't even realize I placed on my chest was thumping strong. How could this happen? I did everything I needed to do. I need to live.

"Bella…please say something."

The tears involuntarily start streaming down my cheeks as I squeeze his hands. "I don't understand. I made the decision to live. We made it together. " Before I know it, I'm engulfed in his arms and he's rocking me as I sob.

"Shh shh I know. We made this decision together and that's why I'm here."

And I know where this conversation is going. I pull away from his embrace and look at him. He smiles and starts wiping the tears from my cheeks. I'm exhausted and can't help but lay back down but I pull him down with me. He cautiously allows me to.

"Are you comfortable?" he asks before tucking the blanket in to protect me from his cold. I silently nod. He sighs deeply and starts stroking my arm.

"I don't know where to begin. This past year has been the best of my existence. And through it all, I was set on letting you have a human life. Knowing we could get through this, I would be yours for as long as you'd have me. But everything changed when Alice told me her vision this morning. And I feel like my world is crumbling and yet, here you are, tucked under a blanket giving me a reassuring smile. A smile that's says everything is going to be alright…" He stops stroking my arm and wraps himself around me. He stops when he's hovering over me.

"I'm in awe of you, Isabella Swan. You're the strongest person I've ever met and I can't imagine my life without you." I see him swallow back the venom like he told me he has to do a lot because I'm too tempting. He leans in until we are cheek to cheek and says softly in my ear, "Be mine. Live the life you wanted with me. In my world. Let me change you."

* * *

more to come.

cbtb xx


End file.
